I'd Lie
by AnnaNicoleSmith
Summary: Another long awaited songfic, set to "I'd Lie" by Taylor Swift. This could turn into a series of RavenxSomeone songfics. Right now it is RavenxBeast Boy. Please R&R Thanks!


-1_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes_

We are in the car. Beast Boy is driving. How he got his license, I'll never know. He smiles, and finishes the joke he was telling me, chuckling to himself as the punch line was revealed. He briefly turns to be as I laugh. Now that my father is gone, I am allowed to express my emotions more than I ever thought would be possible. My breath catches in my throat as his beautiful green eyes stare into my lavender-colored ones. A car honks, and he turns his attention back to the road, his expression turning serious, hiding that gorgeous smile of his that I love to death. I sigh inaudibly and gaze out the window.

_He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong_

"You really should watch the road." I point out. That was an unnecessary comment, but I can't help it, it's what I do. He simply chuckles and responds with a compliment. Something about my face being better looking than the road. I roll my eyes and he uses one hand to pull back his bangs from his face. His hair is longer now, and he is taller now. It's interesting, he is so handsome, and could have any girl he wanted, yet he's always spending time with me. He once confided in me that he isn't interested in a relationship. I don't think he's ready to fall in love. But I can wait. I will wait for him.

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs_

He begins another joke, and I roll my eyes slightly. "Isn't it enough that I laughed once?" I asked, pretending I wasn't interested in what he had to say. Truthfully, I was hanging onto his every word. He responds by telling me that he enjoys my laughter. Then, he reaches for the radio. Three Days Grace comes on. He may seem like the kind who enjoys pop, or hip-hop, but I know that he loves rock. Just like me. The song begins, and he sings. He has such a wonderful voice now, now that he's gone through puberty. His singing was contagious, and I heard myself join him. This brings his famous, beautiful grin to his face.

_I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

I notice how he's grown. He is a good three inches taller than me, still lean, yet muscular. I saw him in the training room once, he had on some sweat pants and a white wife beater with a black and white tiger on it. His green skin was glistening, and he looked like an angel. Did I mention that suddenly my favorite color became green? Just like his. He isn't just good looking, but he was the most wonderful personality. Cyborg and Robin look at him as a younger brother. Starfire is like his gorgeous sister. So where does that leave me? A friend. Would that ever escalate? I dream that it will. But if you asked me about it, I'd lie.

_He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?_

I look at him, wondering why he spends most of his time with me. There is so many other, better people he could spend time with. There were beautiful girls, and cool guys. He could hang out with anyone he wanted. So why me? My thoughts came to a halt as he catches me staring. Damn the red light. A cocky grin spreads across his face, but his response is fair from vain. He asks if I'm okay. Where is my clever wit now? My eyes wander to my surroundings, and I noticed a green light. "You can go." I reply, avoiding his question. He knows I am hiding something, but doesn't call me on it. Thankfully, he simply presses the gas, and we are moving again.

_He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

He would normally see right past someone's lies. It was as if he were intelligent beyond compare. Though I hadn't exactly lied, I had avoided the question. He could've easily demanded a response, but he didn't. I was thankful for his trust. What was I suppose to do? Tell him I was admiring his beauty? No sir, I wouldn't let myself be caught off guard. I wouldn't let him see past my armor. He wasn't exactly Mr. open either. I had seen him cry once, when Terra left, but had never told. He had seen me cry before, three times, yet all he did was hold me, and tell me that it would be okay. Oh, how I wish I could cry on purpose.

_He stands there then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breathe for you_

We reach the tower, and he gets out. He quickly finds his way to my door and opens it for me before I could even register what was happening. "Th-thanks." I say, blushing slightly, a result of his sudden gentleman-like nature. He had caught me off guard, like only he could do. It can be scary at times, but other times it could be wonderful. He watches me clumsily step out of the car, smiles, and turns to walk towards the tower. My chest suddenly aches, and I realize that I had been holding my breath. Why, you might ask? Because every little thing he does takes my breath away.

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful"  
So I put on my make up and pray for a miracle._

I am on my way to my room when I heard something that sounded different from his usual video games. I sounded like music, more specifically a guitar. I softly press my ear against the door. It is the most wonderful music I have ever heard, I never want it to end, but I find myself standing straight again. The sound, still audible from my position is magical, it calls to me, and I find myself about to knock on his door. Of course, I chicken out, and my hand finds it's way to my side. I sigh, more loudly this time. I want so badly just to tell him. Tell him he's beautiful, that I love him. But I can't, so I simply turn and leave.

_Yes, I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

Beast Boy's door suddenly opened, and he stepped outside. He could've swore that he heard someone sigh. He had just been rehearsing a song,, expressing his feeling for the female whom was previously at his door step. He had written the song himself and the lyrics spoke his heart's song, and he wasn't sure how she'd react. He'd kept it inside for so long, but tonight would be the night he would tell her. Tonight Garfield Logan would sweep Raven Roth off her feet. He reached her door, and got ready to knock, but he stopped and with a sigh, made his way to his own room, but not before whispering, "I love you, Raven"


End file.
